Flora the Dragon Slayer
by eparise
Summary: When the Winx fairy magic is taken they learn that Flora have another power nature dragon magic and that she lived most of her life in the kingdom of Fiore. Now it up to the winx and Natsu team to help the winx get their magic back, but along the way they will be stop by many tests and battles.
1. Chapter 1

**My story will be happening for the winx after season 4 and before season 5. For Fairy Tail I'm going to make so that there was no 7 year gap and still have the big guild hall, but Lyon is in Love with Juvia and Bisca and Alzack have Asuke . This story will start with the winx in Magix. I hope you like it and there will be few povs and Nabu will never die in my stories.**

The Winx and their boyfriends were all in a café in Magix talking about what they will do for a group summer trip, they picked a sunny beach house on Stella's home plant, Solaria. "Flora what do you mean you can't stay all summer." Stella somewhat yell, but it was not loud enough to get them kick out, luckily Brandon, Stella's boyfriend, calmed her down.

"Sorry guys, I told some friends I come by a stay with them for half of the summer and I can't just turn my back on them. I will be with all of you for the first half just not the rest of summer." Flora said looking down at her hands in her lap. Helia, Flora boyfriend, took his hand, took hers, and then kissed her head.

Flora then looked up to Helia's midnight eyes with her jade eyes. "Flora you don't have to feel bad. I mean if you have plans you have plans." Helia said as Flora smiled and then kissed him.

"No PDA" Riven said as everyone laugh a bit. "So Flo what are these plans." Musa, Riven's girlfriend, moved closer to him and rolled her eyes because it mostly them who do the PDA.

Everybody looked at Flora waiting for a answer. "Um well we are going to do a few trip around so it like a road trip to new places. It going to be fun as long one of my friends don't go barfing this time on a count of his motion sickness." Flora said and the boys, beside Helia laugh when they heard about Flora's motion sickness friend.

Helia put his arm around Flora and then asked, "So what is this guy like." That had all the girls laughing.

"Wow who knew Helia was the jealous type." Aisha said though her laughing. Her boyfriend, Nabu a wizard, Put his arm around laughed at her joke.

"Yea Helia do you want Flora it go with her plans now." Sky said, Helia then put his head on the table wishing he said nothing and Flora giggle at that. Bloom, Sky's girlfriend, then hit him in the arm, but still giggling a bit.

"Ok let all stop making Helia feel dumb for saying something like that when we are all here." Bloom said now noticing she shouldn't have said anything.

"Alright everyone I think Helia suffered a enough with this." Timmy said, trying to stop this since Helia is his best friend in the group of boys. Tecna, Timmy's girlfriend, kiss his cheek when he said that.

When Helia took his head off the table Flora kissed his cheek and said, "He's like my older brother and the only one I love is right here." Looking right in Helia eyes.

"Sorry I did get a little jealous and l love you too." Helia said. He and Flora were about to kiss when there was a bang outside and some yelling. Everyone ran outside it see the Trix and a small group of monsters.

"Well, well, well took you pixies long enough I getting broad." Icy said. Icy is the leader of the Trixs, a three group of witches. Her power is ice.

"Yea how long were you going to make us wait to kill you." Darcy said. Darcy is in the middle of the age group. Her power is darkness.

"We even have a new spell just for you six little pixies." Stormy said. Stormy is the youngest of the group. Her power is storms

Stella started to get mad. "We are Fairies not pixies, but I guess you three are to dumb to remember." She called out to the Trix, making them mad.

"WINX BELIEVIX" The girls then got ready to fight the Trix and the boys pulled out their weapons to help the girls with the monsters.

"AUTUMN WIND!" Flora called out and shooting a green energy beam at Stormy, but it did a small damage to her.

"ANDROS HURRICANE!" Aisha called out and sending a sphere of Morphix to Stormy, which sent her to the ground for now.

On the other side Musa and Tecna are Fighting Darcy. "TECHNO BLAST!" Tecna yells and fires a neon green and teal burst of techno energy at Darcy, but misses and gave Darcy time to attack.

"SHADOW RAY!" Darcy screams, send beams of darkness at Tecna, and sends Tecna to the ground. "I'm not as weak as I was in the past." Seeing how Darcy was looking at Tecna, Musa took the time to attack.

"HARMONIC ATTACK!" Musa yells, sending a magenta ray that goes toward Darcy and sends her near Stormy. Musa flew down to Tecna then Flora and Aisha came by to help, but they I could tell that they were weaker then a normal battle with the Trixs.

Last, but not least Bloom and Stella was in a battle with Icy. "ICE ATTACK!" Icy yelled, sending a crystal disk and throws it at Stella before she could build up any sun energy for her attack and sends her to the other winx. "It just you and me now Bloom."

"FIRE ARROW!" Bloom called out, sending a stream of fire energy at Icy, but it didn't do much. After a heated battle between the two, Icy somehow got Bloom out of the sky to her friends. The boys finally beat all the monster and they ran to their girlfriend.

"Now Sisters." Icy said as they started to hold hands and say some spell. The Winx all started to glow, after it was done the winx were now in their regular outfits. "Your fairy magic is now ours and soon the world will be ours too." The Trix all started to laugh at the winx.

"_I can't let them go I have to do something I never thought I was going to do this in front of all my friends."_ Flora thought as she get out of Helia hand and ran close to the Trix. They laugh even harder at that. "You many have took my fairy magic, but that not all I have." Flora called out, she put her hand in front of her mouth like a trumpet. "NATURE DRAGON SLAYER ROAR!" A pink and green beam came out of Flora's mouth like a dragon's fire, it hit the Trix hard so they flew off.

"Flora what was that?" she hear Helia ask behind her, Flora turned around seeing all of her friends just looking at her.

"It called Dragon Slayer Magic and I will tell you more later, but right now we have to get to Ms. F." Flora said walking the way to Alfea and with the other right behind her.

**Much time later**

The winx and boy sat in Ms. Faragonda office as Flora tell her everything. "So the Trix have more power and Flora you shown everyone here your other magical power." Ms. F said and Flora nodded.

"Can we learn what Flora did back there now." Riven said and getting a hit in the arm by Musa. Flora looked over to Ms. F and she nodded knowing what it meant.

"It all happen when I was old enough to walk and talk, my mom and dad was doing a friendly battle to show what magic was all about, but as their magic beams fought for the winner there was a black beam that hit the middle of it and all the magic hit me sending me away from my family, Linphea, and well all the Magix realms." Flora said as she tried to hold the tears in. " I woke up in a world I thought was in Magix, but I was wrong. As I tried to find a person, I found a Dragon named Algoma, meaning valley of flowers. She told me that I was in the kingdom of Fiore and that she never heard of Linphea. I thought I was going to be alone forever, but Algoma took me in and help me read and write then I learned a magic call Nature Dragon Slayer Magic. I was so happy I had a new family, after seven years she left me and I was alone again." Flora let many tears fall out this time, but Helia moved closer to her and kissed her cheek which made her smile. "After days of walking I found a town call Magnolia, as I walked around I heard of a guild called Fairy Tail and that there was a little dragon there so I started running and found the place. I opened the door and I saw so many wizards, I walked up to a man who was smoking a pipe, asked him where the master was, and follow the way he told me. I open a door with the words master on it and saw a little old man named Makarov, I told him that I would like to be a member, he stamp the sign of Fairy Tail on me and they even had a party for me." Flora showed everyone the sign on her leg by taking her boot of a bit. "I got to meet many new people like a few girls named Cana, Erza, Mirajane, and Lisanna then a boy Elfman who is Mira little brother, but Lisanna older brother and many more. That was when two boys my age came running in fighting each other, but Erza then stop them. She then told me their names were Gray and Natsu, Finally after the party died down, I asked Erza and Cana about the little dragon at first they didn't get it, but then they told me that Natsu was a dragon slayer. After that I ran over to Natsu who was talking to Makarov and a lot of other people, It was hard to get anyone to see me so I used a small amount of my roar, everyone looked at me, I was so sacred that I did something, but everyone cheered for me saying it was so cool that I was a dragon slayer and then Natsu came up to me asking for a battle so I gave it to him. That pretty much sums it up." Flora place her on Helia shoulder glad to not to talk any more.

"Wait how are did you come to Alfea?" Brandon asks, but Flora then pointed to Ms. F and keeping her eyes and mouth close.

"I knew Makarov when I was a kid so when he called me, around the first year you girls came, and told me that he thinks that there a fairy in his Guild I left and got to meet Flora and she showed me magic that was not for a dragon slayer. I told her there was a school for girls like her and she came on her own free will." Ms. F said. "Then I found her family on Linphea and so Flora join Alfea of course she was very surprise to see a dragon because no one knows where all the dragons went in Fiore." Ms. F then pulled out a book and showed the everyone Fiore, Magnolia, Fairy Tail, and there was a lot of kids and two cats in fount of Fairy Tail. This is where I want all of you to go because I know there is something that might help you get your magic back." Everyone, looked a each other then nodded. "I will tell Saladin the boy are coming and then call Makarov you are all coming. Now go and get ready then Flora want you to take everyone there and you will not need to tell me when you leave." Flora nodded and everyone started to leave.

**Much time later... AGAIN**

Everyone was outside of Alfea waiting for Flora to open the portal. "Ok, everyone now I want to tell you that some wizards never seen a fairy because boys and girls are wizards in this world so be careful of what you say the only ones who know about fairies is Fairy tail." Flora said as everyone nodded, she then open the portal and they all step in and it close.


	2. Chapter 2

The winx and boys stepped out of the portal to see a huge city and a giant building at the end of it. "Welcome to Magnolia and that building over there is Fairy Tail. I can't wait for you guys to meet everyone." Flora taking Helia's hand and leading them down the hill they were on.

"Hey Flo is this where you were going for half of the summer." Brandon asked as they walk down the road, Flora just nodded and start to say hi to a lot of the town folk. After a few minutes of walking they made it to the doors of Fairy Tail.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." Flora said and open the big doors, but was then slam by a thrown chair. Helia was about to help her, but she stood up by herself. When they looked around they saw that there was a lot of fighting "Man I was hoping they were have hold off the fighting."

"Natsu you flame brain you hit someone with that chair." A boy with black and was in a fight with a boy with pink hair.

"Well it must be someone weak if a chair can hurt them hahaha." Natsu said as he laughed. Flora and the others heard what Natsu said about Flora so Helia was about to go over there, but Flora stopped him and started to walk over to Natsu then she took by the shoulder and toss him to the other side of the room. The winx eyes widen at that and all the Fairy Tail's wizards looked at Flora then yelled in joy and when the boy with black hair was about to hug her, but Flora kicked him across the room.

"Sorry Gray I don't hug boys in just their boxers and It might give a my boyfriend the wrong idea." Flora said, smiling then ran over to her friends. "Everyone these girls are the winx and ours boyfriend, this is Bloom, her boyfriend Sky, this it Stella, her boyfriend Brandon, Musa, her boyfriend Riven, Tecna, her boyfriend Timmy, Aisha, her boyfriend Nabu, and now my boyfriend Helia. And before anyone of you boys say something, if you hurt him I will kill you." Flora said which made many boys took a step back."Now where is Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Carla, Happy, and Petal." Just then Flora felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Natsu and Gray. "Oh hey Natsu, Gary how are you two."

"HOW CAN YOU KICK/TOSS ME AND AT LIKE YOU DID NOTHING." Gary and Natsu yelled at the same time.

"Well Natsu you were being mean and Gray you try to hug me only in boxers so way not." Flora said, taking Helia's hand and started to walk away with the others following. "Come on maybe the others are at the pool in the back." Natsu and Gray just stood there watching Flora and her friends walk out side before running after her. As Flora open the big door, everyone saw a big pool with a red head, a blonde, a blue hair little girl, a blue cat, a white cat, and a pink cat with a green flower around her eye. "WHATS UP EVERYONE!" All the girls and cats looked up then jump on Flora. Flora then said all the Winx names again. "Winx this is Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Carla, and my best friend ever, Petal."

"Well then seeing how master might throw a party for you Flora i think i better change. REQUIP!" Erza said then she started to glow and her yellow bikini was now armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, and black boots. "I always feel better in armor and now come here Flora." Erza then took Flora's head and placed it hard on her armor. Everyone then saw a few tears go down Flora's face. "Yes, I have tears too, but let not be sad for we are together again, my friend."

"I think she crying because you bang her head on metal." Lucy said. "But Erza have the right idea, come on Wendy let go to the locker room and change." Her and Wendy then walked away.

"Aye." Happy said then walked over to the winx. "So your Flora's fairies and heroes friends, it nice to finally me you all, but mostly Helia because Flora goes on and on about how you have perfect eyes, hair smile and write in her diary how she love you." After Flora got Erza to let go, She ran over to Happy and cover his mouth.

"I have no idea how you found my diary, but spill my secrets again and I well shave you." Flora said and next thing the winx knew Happy grew wings and flew into Fairy Tail. Flora looked over to Heila with her face red as a rose then turned away. Helia walked over to her and put her arms around her waist.

"Flora I think it sweet you talk about me and full your diary with me." Helia said and took Flora's chin and kissed her lips. When they broke the kiss they saw Happy next to the winx.

"Their so in love." Happy said then flew right before Flora started to run after him, forgetting about her friends.

"Hey, were back what did we miss." They heard Wendy said and her and Lucy ran over to them.

"Well Happy was being his tomcat self again and Flora might kill because of it." Carla said.

"Can someone tell me what going?" Musa asked seeing how she never seen this side of Flora. "Flora never act like this in Magix so why now."

The pink cat then walked over to them. "I can answer that. You see Flora can be as shy as shy can be, but seeing how Fairy Tail is like one big family she feels like she can be anyone she want to be, she is best friend since i was just an egg flowing done a river somehow." Petals said then grew wings and flew on top of Helia's head. "I'm really happy Flora found someone she loves and loves her back. Now let go inside because i think a party might be happening." And with that said everyone ran in to see a big party and Flora in the middle of it all before she grad Helia's hand and dragged him to the dance floor.

**A hour later**

After the party most people left, but Flora, the Winx, the boys, team Natsu, a girl name Juvia, the cats, And the master. "Ok, i think it might be better to talk about all that happen in the morning when everyone is not so sleepy and it will that me awhile to find the right book." Makarov said that before leaving.

"What now?" Gray asked as he went over to get him self a drink. "I mean where is everyone going to sleep i mean Fairy hill is a place where Erza will really throw go out of if your a boy."

"Well my room is small, but i might be able to fit one of two girls." Flora said while resting her head on Helia's shoulder and trying to keep her eyes open. "But that about it so maybe we could all have a sleep over at Erza's since you have like 5 rooms."

"I don't mind, i really want to learn more about you when your at Alfea." Erza said as she ate her strawberry shortcake.

"But for you guys, maybe you can sleep over a Natsu's or Gray's if you guys are ok with that." Flora said giving the puppies dog eyes to Natsu and Gray, it took awhile, but they gave in so everyone will be sleeping Natsu's even Gray which made Flora worried they are going to tell her boyfriend anything about her or maybe they well plan to spy on the girls at the sleepover. "Ok come on girls let go to Erza's and Juvia you have to come too." Flora took Juvia hand, but Juvia looked shocked.

"Yo... you want me to co...come." Juvia said, Flora nodded and all the girls walked out.

"Well let get to my house then spy on the girls." Natsu said as they walked to Natsu's house.

**Somewhere dark and cold**

"We need help to fight off that new magic Flower girl did and i hear they went to a place where boys and girls are wizards so why not get a wizard to fight a other wizard." Icy said as her, Stormy and Darcy walk deeper and deeper into the Omega Dimension.

"I hate here, there's nothing fun to mess around with." Stormy said as she got colder and colder. "I know we never seen magic like that and i get it if we might need some help, but still don't the boy always turn on us and the Winx beat these guys like last summer or something."

"Will you just shut up and walk, we need to find these black circle men and get them to help us." Darcy said, hushing Stormy. "Look." Darcy pointed to three men frozen.

"Sisters we found them and soon we well beat the winx." Icy said as her hands started to glow blue and the ice started to crack and then the three fell to their knees. "How would you like to help us kill the winx?" The there men look up to see the Trix and smiled.

"We well do anything just to kill the winx so why not get a little." Ogron said as he and the other stood up. "But why would the Trix ask for help i heard when we try to got Roxy that main villain always came to you and ask you for help to take down the winx."

"We did steal the winx fairy magic, but that flower child Flora have some new magic and the winx plus their boy toys went to a place where girls can wizards like boys." Darcy said as a ball came in to her hand and she showed to wizards the magic spell Flora did.

"I never even seen that spell before so i see why you there came here." Ogron said looking at the spell then he looked at his brothers who nodded. "Ok we will help you." Anagan then walk in to picture.

"Of course i will help, but i want to be the one who knock Flora to the ground." Anagan said and Trix nodded.

"Why do you want to fight Flora?" Gantlos asked as he walk over to everyone.

"I don't know, I just want to take her down because she messed with me before so i want to teach her that nobody should mess me." Anagan said, hiding the real reason to fight Flora. _Can't let them know i find Flora hot or i will never hear the end of it._ Anagan thought.

"If your done with your little chat we have business to talk about." Darcy said, shutting up the two boys.

"And why should we listen to you?" Gantlos asked Darcy.

"Because i can do this." She said as her hands glowed black and she started to say a spell then the wizards saw a black cloudy figure and when then they saw Duman on his back. "It going to take awhile, but he will come to." After the shock the wizards and the Trix talked about how they will beat the winx and the specialists.

**I know some people wanted a better fight seen in the bar of Fairy Tail, but i'm trying to update all my stories before next week so i don't have time to make the fight better. And i'm going to make the girls play truth or dare so send me some dares and truths and who ask who for each one and nothing dirty.**


	3. An

Hi viewers of my story Flora the Dragon Slayer I will try to update it soon but i can't till i get any truths or dares because i have like 3 or 4 in my mind but that not enough for the story so please send some in for the girls. Oh and remember this story have to stay clean so nothing dirty.

Please and thank from,

Eparise


End file.
